


A cat + a dog = ?

by Justtokeepreading



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Moving In Together, One Shot, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justtokeepreading/pseuds/Justtokeepreading
Summary: Keith and Lance decide it's time to move in together, but do their pets agree?





	A cat + a dog = ?

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot! It's just another fluffy tiny fic, because fluffy tiny fics are cute. And pets are cute too! So double cuteness?  
> School has started again so I had very little time and inspiration to write, but if you want me to write anything than please do tell me either in the comments or on my tumblr! ( I really need ideas and I'm willing to do pretty much any ship except incest because that would make me a little uncomfortable, unless you want them to not be siblings in that au then I will consider it, just please, gimme asks. Writing without inspiration is hard.)  
> Enjoy!

After thinking about it a lot, they had decided.  
Keith and Lance were going to move in together.  
It’s a big step for them, they’ve been dating for little over a year, but it feels right.

There is one problem though.

They both own a pet.

This won’t be a problem if they are the same species, or one if they are passive animals, like a fish, or a rabbit.

But no, they own, a cat, and a dog.

Despite the numerous times they’ve been at each others apartments, their pets have never met each other. Whenever Lance brought his dog, Keith let his cat stay out, or in a different room. And you can’t exactly bring a cat anywhere.

But now, now they really have to introduce the two, because they both love their pets as much as they love each other, so no pet will be left behind.

Keith looks at the clock anxiously. It’s the first time in months he’s nervous that Lance is coming. This is really important, if their pets don’t like each other, than they might never be able to live together.

His cat, Bbal-gan, has beautiful silky black fur, and she wears a red collar. She rubs her head against his hand, purring.

“Please be nice,” he tells her, Gan doesn’t always get along with people right away, it took weeks for her to like Lance, a dog might be worse.

The door opens and Lance steps in, Keith gave him a key a long time ago.

“Hey mullet head,” Lance greats him with a smile and Keith walks up to him to kiss him. Azul, Lance’s chocolate pomeranian, is waiting outside, out of Gan’s view. 

“Azul got really excited on the way here, I’m starting to think he likes you better,” Lance pouts, Keith crouches to pet the dog that’s sitting near the door, his tiny tail wagging, happy with the attention.

The boys walk inside with Azul jumping around their feet, when they get inside Bbal-gan is sitting on the couch, watching the dog intently, who, in turn, studies her.

This goes on for about a minute, when Azul carefully starts walking forward, he sets his front paws on the couch and sniffs at the cat, his tail wagging.

Keith and Lance hold their breath, not wanting to interfere.

Gan moves her head a little forward, sniffing at Azul, she blinks, and moves back.

Azul jumps on the couch and lays down next to her, licking her head a few times, Gan licks Azul’s nose.

Keith stares at Lance, Lance stares at Keith.

“Are they friends?” 

“She seems to tolerate him.”

“But it took her weeks to like me,” Lance whines.

“People just like your dog better than you.”

Lance fake sobs into Keiths arms, Keith pats his back sympathetically.

It takes a few more weeks, but they eventually move into a new appartement, their appartement.  
It’s larger then their old ones, and luckily Azul and Bbal-gan get along great.

“You two really got a nice place,” Shiro, Keith’s older brother, says while he takes of his coat. Keith is making tea in their kitchen while Lance takes Shiro’s coat.

“I wasn’t sure about my little brother being in a relationship with a flirt, but I’m glad you two make each other happy.”

Lance smiles even though he feels a little hurt, Shiro means the best.

“Don’t be rude.” His perfect boyfriend says, Lance can’t help wrapping his arm around Keiths waist and kissing the top of his head.

Shiro moves to sit down, when Azul starts barking at him, Shiro looks at the dog confusedly.

“What did I do?”

“That’s her spot.”

“What?”

“It’s our cats spot.” Lance explains, our boy looks out for his girl.

Gan decides that this is a good moment to make an entrance, because they’re already talking about her, why not grace them with her presence too. She rubs against both her owners legs, but when she walks to Shiro his legs turn into her personal scratching pole.

“What did I do wrong? Gan used to like me.”

Keith smiles and kisses Lance’s cheek.

“Our girl watches out for us too.”

Shiro now thinks twice before saying something, or sitting down at his little brothers and his boyfriends place.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked that, and maybe till next time!  
> I don't have an explanation why Shiro was being so rude except for plot, sorry if you really like Shiro and I butchered his character ^^;


End file.
